ChiChi's Getaway
by Gigi3
Summary: *Chapter 11* (I'm not sick anymore! ^_^)Goku is always leaving Chi-Chi to train. She can't take it anymore and runs away. Will Goku realize what he did wrong and find Chi-Chi before its too late?
1. Neglected Love

POV - point of view When there is a POV, it is a characters point of view of the day.  
  
CHAPTER #1 Neglected Love  
  
After the Cell Games, things were under routine at Goku and Chi-Chi's house.  
  
"AGAIN WITH THE TRAINING?!! Goku, don't you think that for once you should take a break." "No way Chi-Chi, I'm at my prime. No one can beat me" "Please Go--, never mind, go ahead." "Thanks Chi"  
  
Chi-Chi watched sadly as Goku left her, again. All of a sudden, her stare out the window was broken by Goten tugging at her dress. "What's wrong Mommy?" "Huh, oh nothing sweetie." She picked up Goten and kissed him on the forehead. "Why don't you and Gohan go with daddy." "Bye mommy" Chi-Chi watched with a sad smile across her face as her sons too left her. It's not their fault. What with that father of theirs to model off of. Chi-Chi silently let her quiet, shimmering tears trickle down her face, preparing food to leave out for her boys and waited until it was time for bed. However, she decided to go to bed right before the boys did. She got dressed into her nightgown and drank a purple-blue liquid. Her eyelids grew heavy and almost instantly fell onto her bed.  
  
-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chi-Chi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-  
  
Oh, why doesn't he ever stay for me? I feel so lonely. Everyday, the only times I see him is when he wakes up and when he goes to bed. That's all. He doesn't love me. all he cares about is fighting. I bet if I ran away, he wouldn't even notice I'm gone. I can live on my own. I'll say goodbye to the boys. then I'll go. I need to make sure I have my diary, my knife, a few pairs of clothes, matches and a bag. Oh no. they're coming in for the day. I can't let Goku see me cry.  
  
-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-  
  
"Ok guys, Mom's left us some really nice stuff. Dig in!" Gohan and Goten practically drooled over dinner. However, all three of them devoured it in seconds like hungry wolves. After they were done, they had grains of rice all over their face. Goten stretched and called out, "That was great, thanks mommy!" There was no reply from Chi-Chi. Goku, Gohan and Goten looked confused as to Chi-Chi's silence. Goku got up and said, "It's late boys. You were wonderfulin training. Look outside, its nighttime and the stars are out. It's time to go to bed you two." Goku smiled as the two brothers groaned and complained on their walk to their bedrooms. However, he went to go find Chi-Chi.  
  
Goku smiled as he walked into the dim-lighted bedroom, greeted by the beautiful sleeping form of Chi-Chi. He immediately fell into a deep sleep, giving no thought of either hugging or kissing Chi-Chi goodnight.  
  
-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Goku's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-  
  
Man, its been a hard day. I'm so glad to be back home. But, man oh man am I confused. Why did Chi-Chi go to bed early today. Wait, what's this? She was crying, there are tears on her cheek. Oh well, I'll ask her what's wrong tomorrow. Then again. maybe. oh never mind. I'll just wait. -~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-  
  
It was so early it still looked like nighttime outside. Chi-Chi woke up suddenly and jumped up. She stared around the room on panic. Goku was in a tremendously deep sleep. Training always wears him out, and he had been training a lot more than usual. Chi-Chi lay next to him, relaxed and soothed by his calm, steady breathing. His breathing lured her into a light doze as she now lay her head on his bare chest. This was too perfect. In his sleep, Goku instinctively put his arm around Chi-Chi and hugged her. This immediately woke her up. She felt so small in his huge, muscular arms. She lightly kissed him on the cheek and Goku's eyes started to twitch. He was waking up! Chi-Chi immediately grabbed her things and ran out of the house like a bat out of hell. Frantic with tears, she ran and ran and ran. Who knows where?  
  
CHAPTER 2 Lost in the Night  
  
Chi-Chi was running blindly. Her eyes were closed and burning from her incessant tears. She sprinted swiftly through the grasslands between her house and the forest. Her only company was the moon and stars in the midnight black sky. She knew now where she would go. as far as her legs and broken, empty heart could carry her. As she continued sprinting, she bumped into something. As she fell backwards, she saw a stunned Vegeta, drinking water from the river. "Well, well. Isn't this lovely, Kakarot's wife. What brings you here at this time of night," said Vegeta with a curious smile on his lips. Again, Vegeta was shocked when Chi-Chi suddenly hugged him, sobbing frantically. "Oh Vegeta, please don't tell Goku or my sons. I'm running away." She stopped hugging him and gave him a begging look in her beautiful eyes. "Er. I promise I won't say a word. But tell me, wasn't everything going well between you and Kak-er. Goku?" "No Vegeta, in fact, I must say I am the loneliest woman ever. Goku has been training so hard, he hasn't even thought once about me." Another tear went down her cheek. Vegeta laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Make sure you keep yourself safe." "Goodbye Vegeta." And yet again. Chi-Chi ran off into the unknown.  
  
She stopped to catch her breath. She turned to face the direction of her house, which she then realized she had traveled several miles. The house was out of her sight. This for her was a good sign. She could find a good place to hide and rest. She turned around and saw a huge tree. It was so large, its roots were bulging and arching out of the ground. She lay down beneath the roots and covered herself in a blanket she had packed. She felt warm on this summer night and started writing in her diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's my first day away from home and I'm nervous. I've never been his far into the woods before. However, I know this is where I belong. I am not wanted at home. Goku is always training; he never even tries to spend time with me. I bet he won't even know that I'm gone.  
  
Tired from running, Chi-Chi closed her eyes and fell asleep. 


	2. Lost in the Night

CHAPTER 2  
  
Lost in the Night  
  
Chi-Chi was running blindly. Her eyes were closed and burning from her incessant tears. She sprinted swiftly through the grasslands between her house and the forest. Her only company was the moon and stars in the midnight black sky. She knew now where she would go. as far as her legs and broken, empty heart could carry her. As she continued sprinting, she bumped into something. As she fell backwards, she saw a stunned Vegeta, drinking water from the river, fall right into it. Spluttering and cursing, he stood and shouted. "You assassin! Where are you-show your ---AAAAAGGGHHHH!!! Well, well. Isn't this lovely, Kakarot's wife. What brings you here at this time of night," said Vegeta with a curious smile on his lips. Again, Vegeta was shocked when Chi-Chi suddenly hugged him, sobbing frantically. "Oh Vegeta, please don't tell Goku or my sons. I'm running away." She stopped hugging him and gave him a begging look in her beautiful eyes. "Er. I promise I won't say a word. But tell me, wasn't everything going well between you and Kak-er. Goku?" "No Vegeta, in fact, I must say I am the loneliest woman ever. Goku has been training so hard, he hasn't even thought once about me." Another tear went down her cheek. Vegeta laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Make sure you keep yourself safe." "Goodbye Vegeta." And yet again. Chi-Chi ran off into the unknown.  
  
She stopped to catch her breath. She turned to face the direction of her house, which she then realized she had traveled several miles. The house was out of her sight. This for her was a good sign. She could find a good place to hide and rest. She turned around and saw a huge tree. It was so large its roots were bulging and arching out of the ground. She lay down beneath the roots and covered herself in a blanket she had packed. She felt warm on this autumn night and started writing in her diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's my first day away from home and I'm nervous. I've never been his far into the woods before. However, I know this is where I belong. I am not wanted at home. Goku is always training; he never even tries to spend time with me. I bet he won't even know that I'm gone.  
  
Tired from running, Chi-Chi closed her eyes and fell asleep. How were things going at the house? ---  
  
Goku was awake, reaching out blindly to wake Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi?" Goku looked confused and stared around. What was going on. but was even more confused and broke out giggling when he saw his next sight. Goten had gotten lost in his shirt and was crashing and tripping over his pants. "Mommy, I need help. Where are you?" "She's not here. Let me help you, little guy!" Goku dressed up Goten and went to the kitchen expecting Chi- Chi to be there, but found himself cooking burnt pancakes. Goku decided on something very important, "Gohan, watch your brother, I'll be gone for a while. Bye." Goku then teleported himself to the edge of the forest. He saw some drops of blood and became enraged. "CHI-CHI!" He ran and ran, infuriated. He came across a river, and unfortunately knocked an enraged Vegeta into it. "What again. Chi-Chi if you weren't married-" So Chi-Chi passed here, huh?!" Goku grabbed Vegeta's throat and lifted him into the air. "VEGETA! If you don't tell me where she is." "I promised not to tell. ok, she went that way, into the deep part of the forest." Goku dropped Vegeta and flew into the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Goku's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why did you leave me Chi-Chi? Where are you? Don't worry, wherever you are, I will find you, and bring you home safe, hang in there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chi-Chi woke up. After a good night's sleep, she woke up, had a fruit and ran off again. However, she realized that she had made a careless mistake. The thorns in the woods had cut her, causing her to bleed. Since she had not bandaged her wounds, the blood dripped and fell on the ground, giving anyone a trail to where she was. She needed a safe way to travel. It was going to get dark soon. If she kept going forwards, it would lead her to a desert. She would be able to hide her blood with the sand. If Goku was following, her trail would be cut off, and he would be left clueless. If she traveled left, there would be a river to carry her downstream to a cave to shelter her. The blood would also be impossible to track in the water. She traveled east and let the current take her. Her bag was waterproof, so her things would not get wet. Today would be a full pager for her diary tonight!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chi-Chi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh my god, Goku got so close to finding me. Knowing him, he'd look for me in the desert. Boy, I am glad I went this way! It's so much easier! All I have to do is to float, and I will be safe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Saiyan Wolf

Chapter 3 Saiyan Wolf  
  
Chi-Chi was close to shore. She was relieved, almost knowing she'd be well out of Goku's life. However, a huge, freshwater fish attacked her, making her bleed even more. She screamed and swore. The fangs were sinking into her and it was painful. Biting her lip until it bled kept her mouth silent so Goku could not hear. She reached for her knife and stabbed the fish to death. At last, she reached the cave. Being very weary and weak, she crawled into the cave, quivering in pain.  
  
Chi-Chi took a good look around the cave as she lay down. There were shimmering crystals around her, and a small waterfall blocked the entrance. She lay still, feeling her blood leave her. She blacked out, leaving her diary next to her.  
  
Chi-Chi looked horrible. Her clothes were bloodstained and torn, revealing much of her slashed skin. What would happen to her? Another monster was heading her way. In her state of unconsciousness, how could she defend herself against it? A wolf, blessed with the power of the moon and the Saiyans had been roaming by. Long ago, when Nappa, Vegeta and Raditz were on Earth, they came across the wolf. The wolf had murdered the fourth Saiyan, a male named Kyucha. The wolf had absorbed Saiyan powers as soon as Kyucha's blood touched its tongue. That very wolf has come to take Chi- Chi's little remaining life.  
  
Back to the fork in the road.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Goku's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh man. Chi-Chi, where are you. I can sense pain in your body. But I can't sense your thoughts. Chi-Chi, whatever you do, hang in there. I'll find you! I swear my life on it. I'm staring to think you left because of me. but I don't understand. What did I do? I'll figure it out. Oh. DAMN IT!!! I'm lost!!! Chi-Chi, I miss you. When was the last time we even hugged each other. OH NO! That's it! Chi-Chi has been sad lately, because I had never showed her how much I had loved her, how much I needed her. I never even tried to spend time with her when I had it. I was always fighting. Not once did I kiss, or even hug her since our wedding! After all these years, I have never even told her "I love you." How could she take it after all these years! What a horrible husband I've been. I do love you Chi-Chi. But it has been 2 days, and I still haven't found you. I hope I'm not too late! I'm so sorry. Hold on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku sat there, thinking on which way to go, left or straight ahead. At that time, Chi-Chi woke up, and was being attacked by he Saiyan Wolf. She let out an agonized scream. Goku heard it, frantically flew over to the cave, and immediately kicked the wolf. Because the wolf held Chi-Chi in its jaws, the immense canine tossed the bleeding Chi-Chi against the cave wall, knocking her out against the cave wall, knocking her out again. Goku dashed toward his wife, but rocks from a cave wall fell upon her, burying Chi-Chi alive. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Enraged, Goku became a Super Saiyan. However, his anger was too great to control, and instantly became a Super Saiyan 5!(Wow, Imagine those pecs!). Goku cupped his hands, for the famous Kamehameha wave, and hit the wolf. Retaliating, the wolf viciously tore away at Goku's chest.  
  
The vicious battle raged on, however, Goku reigned victorious as the wolf fell dead. He immediately started digging away at the rocks, saddened, and infuriated at the sight of Chi-Chi. Her clothes could be considered bloody rags. He held Chi-Chi, feeling the chill tonight and tried to keep her warm. His tears could not be held back as they trickled down his face.  
  
Goku ran his hand across her face, wishing he could have been there for her a bit earlier. He tried to get her to move, or something. But she remained still. He did something he had not done in years. He started to hug Chi- Chi. Crying and shuddering, he managed to utter an apology. "Chi-Chi.I- I'm so sorry. I . wish y-you c-c-could hear me. I love you so much." Chi-Chi miraculously, slowly opened her eyes and whispered, "Do you Goku?" Goku immediately tightened his hug, and shouted "Of course!" And Goku, the one who had neglected her for so long had done something incredible. He slowly leaned closer to Chi-Chi's face, and softly put his lips against hers. Goku was kissing her! Gradually, it grew into a deep, passionate one as Chi-Chi returned it. They stayed there until Chi-Chi broke the long kiss. "Why is everything so dark and blurry Goku?" 


	4. Goku's Betrayal

Ok, before I go on, I would like to explain something. A lot of my reviewers have mentioned Vegeta and one has even asked why he was being nice. I will explain. In this fanfic, he is married to Bulma. And since he has been nice. anyway, this little bit might be funny.  
  
Many thanks to LucyLover and Cheena Son! Be sure to keep reviewing everyone! :)  
  
A dripping Vegeta walked into the house. Frustrated, he slammed the door behind him as he was wiping a little bit of mud from his hair. Bulma immediately threw her arms around him, "Honey, where have you been?" "Out." "God, you're soaked." "WOW!!! Did someone tell you that or did you figure that out by yourself?!" "What happened?" "Don't ask. I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed." He turned around and smiled. "Coming with me?" Bulma was already asleep on the couch. Sighing, Vegeta walked to the couch and lay down next to her. Since he was feeling a bit warm, he took off his shirt and started to close his eyes. "Goodnight." He wrapped his arms around Bulma and fell asleep.  
  
Sorry, this isn't supposed to be a Vegeta/Bulma fic! Anyway..  
  
"Chi-Chi, what's wrong." Goku held her closer as her breathing became labored. "I can't see you. Everything's dark and foggy." "Chi-Chi, whatever you do, don't leave me, you're losing too much blood." "D-d-dennde." "But I need to stay here with you Who will watch you?" "I will."  
  
Goku snapped his head around and saw Piccolo, "You would do that for me?" "I would, but hurry up."  
  
With that, Goku flew out of the cave and into the desert, where Dende currently was.  
  
Piccolo sat in the cave amazed at how badly Chi-Chi had been battered up. He felt pity for her as she twinged in pain, and breathed slower, but forcefully. He grew nervous noticing how she was slowly dying. "Oh no, c'mon Chi, you have to make it. For Goku. He's gonna kill me if he sees you dead." Chi-Chi stared at him, and turned around. she wished Piccolo were out searching for Dende instead of Goku. Darkness surrounded her, and she blacked out.  
  
Piccolo was wrapping plant leaves around her gashes to help stop the bleeding. He panicked all of a sudden. He sensed that Goku was coming back, and Dende wasn't with him! And, something worse. Chi-Chi had stopped breathing. "Oh no!" Piccolo put his index and middle finger across her neck and felt for a pulse. There was a slight one; there was still a chance for Chi-Chi! Piccolo was cringing at her last chance though; he knew what would have to happen.  
  
Piccolo put his mouth against hers and pushed air into her lungs, then breathed out. He kept repeating the process because it was working. He finally stopped until he heard a loud thud behind him. He turned around, and Goku was lying on the floor. 


	5. Home With You

Goku slowly watched his world come back to him. He saw Chi-Chi, wrapped in blood-soaked leaves. And his anger rose as he eyed Piccolo an icy stare! Fists flew as Piccolo edged backwards.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH HER! YOU FREAK! ESPECIALLY WHILE SHE WAS OUT! DOES OUR RELATIONSHIP MEAN NOTING TO YOU, YOU FREAK!"  
  
"Calm down Goku, let me explain-"  
  
"WHY SHOULD I LET YOU EXPLAIN!!! I LEFT YOU TO WATCH HER, NOT TO KISS HER!"  
  
"I didn't kiss her, she stopped breathing, and I had to help her."  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
Goku immediately ran next to Chi-Chi. "Listen, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. But I was so shocked I passed out! I didn't know what was going on."  
  
"Well, don't let it happen again." Piccolo has his hand behind his hand and blushed. "Or else!"  
  
"Got it! Thanks again."  
  
"Hey, by the way, whatever happened to Dende?"  
  
"He seemed too busy to leave, so he gave me 2 Senzu beans. And he said that Chi-Chi has to rest, otherwise the Senzu bean might not work as well as it can when she is resting. I'd better take her home. Bye! And try not to do that again!"  
  
With that, Goku flew back home. Thankful Chi-Chi was still alive after all that. King-Ox has obviously taught her to be a tough one.  
  
Goku finally set foot in front of their house, still carrying Chi-Chi. He pushed the door open with his foot. Immediately, Gohan and Goten ran to the door. Gohan's eyes widened in shock. Goten did not notice Chi-Chi right away. "He jumped up and down in excitement. "Daddy's home, Daddy's home! Oh no." Goten saw Chi-Chi and tears started swelling in his eyes as he held her hand. "Is mommy ok? Goku knelt down and kissed Goten on his cheek. "Everything will be ok, don't worry son."  
  
He sent them off to hang out and laid Chi-Chi on their bed. He bent close to Chi-Chi's face and softly said, "Chi-Chi, can you stay awake for a second?" She groggily woke up and nodded. Goku put his hand behind her head and lifted it up. She opened her mouth slightly as Goku gave her the bean. After she swallowed, Goku smiled weakly and held her to his chest. She was asleep again so fast. Who could blame her? It was late, and she was exhausted after what she has been through. Goku planted a light kiss on her lips and laid her back in bed and covered her with a blanket. However, she needed new clothes, since hers were all torn and stained with her blood. He went through her closet and found a nice outfit for her (his favorite).  
  
Goku had enough excitement for one day! He changed into his pajamas and lay next to Chi-Chi. He had never seen her so relaxed before. Goku leaned closer to Chi-Chi and held her tight. He didn't want her running away again. He saw his last glimpses of Chi-Chi and whispered goodnight before peacefully dozing off holding his one and only love. 


	6. Away a Day

Goku slowly woke up and was delighted by the morning sunrays hitting his face. He stretched and yawned, and then turned around and was surprised by the sight he thought he'd never see. Chi-Chi was still sleeping. He smiled, and leaned close to her ear. "Ha, ha. I'm up before you," he whispered, and decided to go into the kitchen.  
  
An hour later.  
  
Chi-Chi slowly sat up and groggily rubbing her eyes. She slowly opened them, and wondered how did she get into her room. She left and started walking to the kitchen to cook breakfast for Goku, Gohan and Goten. Her eyes immediately widened in surprise as she saw the mess in the kitchen.  
  
Goten ran over, tripping on his clothes over to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi was wondering why he looked the way he did. Goten had a chef's hat on, a white apron over his green shirt, and was covered with flour and egg. "Daddy says you can't come here yet." "Can Daddy come here?" "I guess. hang on. DADDY!" "WHAT IS IT GOTEN?" "MOMMY WANTS YOU!" "uh. err. TELL HER I'LL BE RIGHT THERE, GET OVER HERE GOTEN!" "K'"  
  
Chi-Chi giggled as he slipped on a raw egg in the messy kitchen, then waddled off waving a wooden spoon. Goku came, even messier than Goten. He had burn marks on his right check. "What is it Chi-Chi?" "Uh I was wondering, what are you doing in the kitchen?" "Well, you see. I-uh.er. go to bed and wear that dress I left out for you! I'll be there in a minute!" "Ok, fine."  
  
Chi-Chi walked into the room and put on a tight, black dress. Yeah, no wonder Goku wanted me to wear this! Oh well, that's guys for you. She sat in bed and covered herself because she was a bit cold. But immediately started giggling when Goku had cooked breakfast. burnt bacon, pancakes and eggs.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled for Goku's effort, and bit into the bacon. She put on a false smile and said "It tastes really good." "It. it was hard to cook, how do you do it?" "Simple when you've been doing it for three hungry men for a while. Anyway, take the day off training and do everything with the boys, homework, clothes, that sort of thing. I'll be gone and I'm tired still. Bye!." She gave Goku a kiss on the cheek, and went out the door as he blushed slightly. "Oh boy. this is quite a handful."  
  
(Can Goku manage to be a Mr. Mom for the day? :-/ I don't know?" Let's see what happens later! :) ) 


	7. HELP!

"AAAGGGGHHH!!!"  
  
Goku was NOT doing well. He just burnt himself getting out the smoldered toast. He has ashes from previous attempts to cook all over his face.  
  
The pancakes for the boys just caught on fire.  
  
"HOW THE HECK DOES SHE MANAGE?!"  
  
DING-DONG  
  
What a wonderful time for the door to ring. oh well.  
  
  
  
Goku ran to the door, not noticing the smoke from the incinerated pancakes. He was so happy to see ---  
  
"KRILLIN! VEGETA! I AM SOOOO GLAD TO SEE YOU!!!"  
  
Krillin and Vegeta both stared wide-eyed at Goku. and Vegeta screamed as Goku hugged them both.  
  
Krillin sniffed the air. "Do I smell smoke?"  
  
"Vegeta, Krillin you go to the kitchen and put out the fire. I have to go to the washing machine!"  
  
"What the hell.?" Vegeta seemed puzzled as Goku darted to the basement. Krillin fell down in shock when he saw the kitchen. Vegeta slapped him. "Get up you idiot! Help me put it out!" Krillin and Vegeta were now throwing buckets of water onto the blazes.  
  
Downstairs... =-O  
  
Goku was swimming in water, and the basement was almost completely full of water. Goku had only about 2 feet left of air. "All right, I knew it said one cup full of detergent, but all the cups were in the sink, so I used the pitcher. I don't understand why the washing machine blew up. Anyway, I'd better get outta here! I can get Goten's clothes later."  
  
Goku swam up to the door and turned the knob. He was locked in! "Oh boy....KRILLIN! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" He started pounding the door. The basement was now filled.  
  
Goku held his throat as bubbles escaped. he heard screaming. a female. Chi- Chi was home. Krillin was still ramming the door, and Goku heard Vegeta (OMG) and Chi-Chi join in. He sank to the floor, and his world went black. 


	8. ChiChi's Revenge

Goku sat up groggily and rubbed his neck. Jeez! I'm never going down to that killer washing machine ever again! He looked around and was surprised. Krillin, Chi-Chi and Vegeta lay sprawled on the floor dripping. They all got up slowly, groaning and coughing out water. Vegeta was upset; this was the third time this week he had gotten wet by accident! He grumbled, crossing his arms with wet hair in face, "I owe you for this Goku!" Krillin giggled as he pushed Vegeta's hair out of the way. "At least I don't have to worry about hair in my face!"  
  
Chi-Chi smiled as she stroked Goku's wet hair. "It was worth you flooding the basement. I've never seen Vegeta so worried in my entire life before!"  
  
"Watch yourself Chi-Chi! Don't you dare mock me!"  
  
Angered, Chi-Chi punched Vegeta's chest. He flew backwards, past the basement door and fell down the stairs.  
  
BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!  
  
Goku hugged Chi-Chi and Krillin had a smile from ear to ear..  
  
"It's about time someone did that Chi-Chi!"  
  
"I heard that freak!!!"  
  
Anyway, Goku spoke  
  
"Who wants to go swimming? I don't want to clean up this mess anytime soon!"  
  
"Ok, Krillin, you and Vegeta meet us later at the river. Go get 18 and Bulma if you want!" 


	9. Cherry Blossoms

As Goku took off his clothes and changed into his shorts, he looked at himself in the mirror. He put his hand behind his head and felt his face catch on fore. "Uh. oh man... I'm embarrassed. God... I can't wait until I see Chi-Chi! Hehehehe."  
  
Embarrassed at his own thoughts. Goku darted out of his room down the stairs. In the hall, Goku burst out laughing, rolling over and over holding his stomach and tears flowing from his eyes.  
  
Vegeta was stiff and blushing heavily in the face. Krillin was also laughing. He managed to breathe between his laughs, "Goku ... hahaha. Veggie here . hee-hee. has. oh-hahahah. never. hee. worn a bathing suit before! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Goku slowly stopped laughing. If he continued, he was probably going to suffocate. He giggled to himself. "Hey Vegeta-bles! Haven't you ever swam before?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why haven't you worn a bathing suit before?"  
  
"Because I have always swam in my normal clothes."  
  
"Oh... uh.well.err. nice story let's go outside. The girls are probably waiting for us too. Who also did you invite Krill? Gohan and Goten are coming."  
  
"Hmm. Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Trunks and Chioutsu."  
  
"Okay. Let's go swim."  
  
Chi-Chi, Bulma and 18 were waiting for the boys. 18 had a slight smile on her face and was dressed in a two-part red sports bathing suit. Bulma and had her hair long, and she was blushing, knowing that this would be the first time Vegeta would see her in a bark blue bikini. Chi-Chi had her hair down, and was wearing a bright aqua blue bikini with sparkles.  
  
Chi-Chi had a good plan, and whispered it to the two others. They all giggled in agreement and ran off in the woods.  
  
Goku, Krillin and Vegeta had just gotten to the river and met the other Z Warriors. "Hey guys, have you seen Chi-Chi, 18 and Bulma?"  
  
Yamcha answered. "No Goku, we just got here. We did not see them. Have you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Then they heard the girls screaming their names.  
  
"GOKU! WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
  
"HELP ME VEGETA!"  
  
"KRILLIN! HURRY!"  
  
The men ran by the river. But they still did not see the women in the woods. They did not bother checking behind them *Hee-Hee* ^_^  
  
The girls pushed them in the water. Surprised they started looking around and laughed when they saw them. Chi-Chi dove in, deeply below Goku. Bulma jumped in and wet Vegeta. 18 was nervous of the water, she dipped her toes in. Realizing that she did not get electrocuted, she jumped into Krillin's arms. When Chi-Chi surfaced, she was greeted by Goku splashing her. She submerged the second time, and Goku got Yamcha. Smiling, Yamcha splashed back. In a matter of seconds, the Z Warriors were in a water fight. Chi-Chi decided to stay out of it, and stayed to the bottom of the water as long as she could before she needed air.  
  
Goku realized she was gone, but knew where she was. He slyly waited for her to surface. When she did, he wrapped his arms around her neck and whispered "Gotcha!" He pulled her under, as they hugged under the water. Goku almost forgot they were under as he opened his mouth to kiss her. Reality snapped back to him as water flooded his mouth. He pulled Chi-Chi to the surface with him as he gasped for air. Chi-Chi smiled and patted the back of his lower neck as he coughed.  
  
5 hours later  
  
The tired friends took their last dips and got out of the water.  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi were exhausted and watched as Goten and Trunks were the only ones left in the water.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled, but was shocked as Goku lifted her up by a cherry tree. Goku then stopped and sat by the trunk. He lay her on his lap and held her in a warm embrace. Chi-Chi gazed into Goku's dark eyes. As she stared, she got lost more and more, in the warmth of his sweet eyes. Goku leaned close to her and started a long, deep kiss. Chi-Chi loved it, and allowed Goku to go further. It grew stronger, and they were enjoying and savoring every second of bliss. Chi-Chi smiled as a soft breeze played with her hair. The breeze also blew off a few light-pink cherry blossoms into the wind.  
  
Goku slowly pulled away and slowly stared into Chi-Chi-s eyes like she was. It was warm, and they both felt tired. Goku smiled softly as Chi-Chi laid her head against his chest. His head hung a bit low as he fell asleep holding Chi-Chi. 


	10. Nightmares

Goku woke up from his nap, and looked down at Chi-Chi who was still sleeping. He smiled as he was still in his dreamy state, staring at his beautiful wife. Realizing that it was nighttime, Goku gently lifted Chi-Chi from his lap and carried her inside. He woke her up so she could change from he bathing suit into her pajamas.  
  
Extremely tired, Chi-Chi walked next to her bed, but she was to tired to continue. She fell to the ground sleeping peacefully. Goku grinned, and picked her again and laid her gentle body into bed. He wondered to himself, 'How did I end up living with an angel?'  
  
Goku got dressed into his fighting clothes *he thought they were more comfortable than his pajamas* and lay next to Chi-Chi. He laid his head by her neck and enveloped her in a loving embrace as his eyelids drooped. He planted a light kiss on her cheek, and dozed off.  
  
Chi-Chi twisted and turned in her sleep, and held the blankets tightly. She breathed heavily, as cold sweat broke out on her face. She panted and whimpered. Horrible sights were in her mind.  
  
Chi-Chi was in her silk, laced nightgown, making her look like a bride in the moonlight. Goku, in his fighting outfit walked to her. Chi-Chi stared into the sapphires and diamonds in the sky, and rested her head on Goku's shoulder. She then suddenly felt tense, and paranoid. She backed away from Goku, and looked around. A ki blast all of a sudden hit her, and she fell off the balcony. Screaming in agony and fear, she plunged closer and closer to her doom. Goku flew down to her sweating, and grabbed her arm. She stared thankfully into his eyes, but winced in pain after. Goku lowered and laid her on the grass. Goku looked worried and whispered into her ear. "Chi- Chi, hang in there." Chi-Chi felt like she was about to faint. She noticed that she was lying in her own blood and had a huge hole in her chest. Goku and she heard a sinister high-pitched laugh. They both tilted their heads and saw a pink, chubby figure wearing a belt with a "M: on it. (Jeez, we all know who it is!)  
  
Goku had a look of anger as he stared at the pink monster. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" He held Chi-Chi as she started trembling. She whispered, "Goku, I love you. Stay alive." She then went limp in his arms as her head fell against his chest.  
  
Goku has tears streaming down his angry face. "NOW YOU'LL PAY! I'LL AVENGE MY WIFE!" Goku screamed in rage as his body was engulfed in a red flame. His hair went blond, as he had a look of fury in his emerald eyes. He flew to the pink menace and wasted energy by bombarding him with punches and kicks. The opponent laughed, as they did nothing to him. He held Goku's neck with one hand, and his other hand started glowing. Goku screamed in agony as a hot, white light was surrounding him as he was fading away.  
  
"GOKU!!!!" Chi-Chi sprang into a sitting position as she stared at her sleeping husband. Crying, Chi-Chi ran to her balcony. She let the wind play with her beautiful white nightgown, as she climbed to the roof. She stared at the moon, which was reflecting, making her tears seem as bright as the stars themselves. Chi-Chi needed some time. How long would it be before Goku leaves her again? Would he fight again? Would he die again?  
  
Questions popped into Chi-Chi's head, giving her a headache. She remained on the roof and stared at the sky. 


	11. Jeweled Sky

Chi-Chi never realized how good it felt to relax and to once be carefree. Staring at the jeweled night sky, she just wished she could fly, and join the beautiful stars. It was midnight however, and her fatigue caught up to her. As she slowly lay down, her eyelids slowly shut as she let the warmth of the night envelop her into the sleep she had missed. As Chi-Chi rested on the roof, the wind fussed with her loose hair and dress.  
  
Goku moved slightly in his sleep. He was now alone in bed. Chi-Chi had left the door separating the bedroom and the balcony open. The breeze of the night blew the silk curtains, causing them to twirl and sway. An edge of the curtain brushed against Goku's face. His eyelids slowly opened as he gazed around the room.  
  
The door had been left open. The only light was from the sky, giving the curtains a silver tint. And *Dun, dun, dun* Chi-Chi was not there!  
  
~She must be on the balcony. Hmm. I wonder what she's doing there. ~  
  
Goku walked out onto the balcony, but did not find Chi-Chi. He did take a glimpse at thy sky. He had never noticed how beautiful the stars were in the sky. As he turned around to go back inside, he noticed an open hand drooping over the side of the roof. Knowing immediately who it was Goku jumped up to her side and smiled.  
  
Gently, Goku held Chi-Chi in his arms and jumped back down to the balcony. Goku laid Chi-Chi on his lap as he softly ran his hand across her face. He leaned close to her ear and whispered. "Chi-Chi, can you please wake up?"  
  
Responding, Chi-Chi's eyes leisurely opened as she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. "What is it Goku?""  
  
Goku lovingly smiled and kissed Chi-Chi. "Nothing, just wanted to talk."  
  
"At this time of night? She groaned as she stuffed her face with a pillow.  
  
Goku pulled her up by her shoulders, and made her face him.  
  
"I just wanted to take you out for a few minutes. please."  
  
Chi-Chi grinned as she agreed, "Oh all right Goku, just as long as it won't take much energy!"  
  
Goku laughed quietly as he whispered out the window, "Nimbus."  
  
A yellow fluffy cloud appeared from the sky, waiting and floating by the balcony.  
  
Goku cradled Chi-Chi in his arms as he stepped on the cloud. The cloud swiftly and flew relaxingly as Chi-Chi and Goku's hair wavered in the breeze. Chi-Chi was relaxed as Goku held her and rode across the sky. She leaned her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. As it was still late, she shut her eyes, wanting to go back to bed.  
  
Goku understood it was too late to do this, and he was getting tired too. So the Nimbus cloud flew back into the bedroom, as Goku and Chi-Chi slipped back into bed, waiting for morning to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
And that was a nice night between the two. As I said in my review, I am sick, but was able to still type the 11th chapter! :) UH-OH!  
  
Sorry everyone, but I'd better go before Mom chases me with that spoon of that nasty crap they call medicine! Bye! Please review. I love to read them! 


End file.
